


Static's Soliloquy

by Yitz



Category: The Endless Empty
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Bittersweet, Death, Depression, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Blood, Poetry, Pop Culture, Prose Poem, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Surreal, artistic creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yitz/pseuds/Yitz
Summary: I am not the man I thought I was killing;Blood—A swift pain—Guitar on the floor.A short poem based on the events that take place in The Endless Empty. Thanks to the TEE Discord for your support! Feel free to leave feedback in the comments—If you're interested, I might post more poetry here in the future.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poetry, Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)





	Static's Soliloquy

I see myself dying  
Inside of this moment  
As I have not Observed,  
Nor died before.

I am not the man I thought I was killing;  
Blood—  
A swift pain—  
Guitar on the floor.

Starr in my eyes,  
A sacred misspelling  
High in the heavens  
It burns  
To my core.

Static to nothing,  
The brain is my refuge—  
I can’t call it mine—  
Not anymore.

Fragments of feeling,  
Have taken me hostage  
Anger, Creation,  
Aren’t mine anymore.

Freedom is waiting,  
But waiting is futile—  
My self is multitudes—  
I’m Static no more.


End file.
